Alan Smith
Alan Smith is an 23-year-old Naboo male. He had an extravagant childhood since his parent had recently inherited his grandmother’s fortune just before Alan’s birth. When he was eight- years old he was sent to the Royal Naboo Academy, like his father before him. Later Alan discovered he had a brother while looking through his family records. He reflected on the sort of life his brother had as an orphan since the age of two. Alan was the youngest member of the family and he often had gotten what he wanted. It perplexed him how his life would be with an older brother in his life. Eventually Alan’s time in the Royal Naboo academy passed and he developed an interest in piloting. He apparently had great potential and was determined to fly in the Royal Naboo Security Force, a goal that was borne from his father having served there, too. Character History The Early Years Alan Smith was born on Naboo in Year -9 to his caring parents, Clayton Smith and Nikki Smith. His parents had 3 other children (2 that Alan knew about, until he was 18). All of them were older than Alan, the oldest was Jake, then Taylah, and then there was Abbey finally followed by Alan. Alan’s parents raised him to believe that intelligence would always be superior to physical strength. As a boy Alan was often teased since his family was very rich and when he was accepted into the Royal Naboo Academy the teasing only grew more frequent and became based on bounds such as: “Alan only got into the academy due to his rich family.” Academy Life The first time Alan saw the Royal Naboo Academy he was amazed by the huge, dazzling campus and the expansive main hall. On his first day there Alan met Adam Millard, nicknamed Milli, who grew to be one of his good friends. Together they joined the house Nubian Alpha in the academy that had just won the House Tournament the previous year. The Incident One day when Adam and Milli were flying in N-1's on their 'Free Day' while flying through the streets of Theed, which was a prohibited activity, they accidentally knocked down a flagpole. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but many people began shouting in frustration. Distracted by this outbreak Alan and Milli lost control of the N-1’s and crashed. The collision cost Alan to be very badly hurt and Milli, followed by his N-1 spun away quickly into one of the great Naboo canyons, followed by a river of smoke and ear-splitting screech. A Sad Time For four months they searched for Milli's body...but they found nothing...on the commencement of the fifth month Milli was declared dead... for ages after the indecent Alan was depressed. He believed it was his fault. One day further into Alan’s life someone tried to pull a prank on Alan by detonating a nearby terminal. However, the prank went bad and many parts of the terminal lodged into Alan’s body. This caused him to be hospitalized for the next several months; he was able to leave the hospital in a relatively good condition, though, thanks to bacta therapy and reconstructive surgery. When he eventually got over the event though, Alan returned to being his happy self. The Day of Change In one day...a life can change. Not long after the incident Alan graduated. All the students were allowed to go on a "free flight" day, they all liked the N-1 Fighters and decided to fly with them. After a couple of minutes Alan heard a loud BANG and when he turned around he saw one of the N-1's blown up, and then he saw streaks of red fly pass him and hit his shields, they had done simulator programs before and they had the choice to fight...or run, they all chose fight. The battle was intense, there were so many enemies, and Alan was able to shoot three starfighters before being shot down. Luckily, he was able to eject in time to land safely. During ejection, though, Alan was knocked unconscious. Two days later, Alan returned to his house and found his entire family… dead. The old, sad, traumatized, Alan was back. Life on the Streets After the massacre Alan spent a year on the streets, Naboo had promptly from the invasion and it seemed like Naboo as a whole was back to normal… and it was, except for Alan. Eventually, after living on the streets, Alan was offered a job for the Naboo Police Force, his job was to spy on criminals and criminal organizations on Naboo. He underwent intensive training in thieving and spying fields. 'The Mistake' One day Alan was doing on job on a illegal weapons smuggling job, he fell in love with the bosses daughter, after keeping it secret Alan finally went out and met the girl, it turned out she fancied him as well, but it wasn't to last, She had found out about Alan backstabbing her farther who was Arrested and Executed. A week later Alan was bashed by a group of thugs who where also supposed to get the weapons. They came at him like stones from a sling. There were about 20 of them. He tryed his best to fend them off but they all had weapons. Alan was hit with a force pike in the back of his head and blacked out. The last thing he saw was the girl kick him in the head with her high heels on, and Alan went to hospital yet again. Bommigil Since Alan left hospital he spent most of his money on donations to re-building Naboo to what it used to be before the attack, But he had nothing left on Naboo since his sister left so he decided to travel the first place he went to was Bommigil a planet located in the Bakura sector, the planet was populated more than Naboo and was very cold by his standards, Alan often explored the Volcanoes on Bommigil but still did not enjoy it there so he decided he would travel to Hapes next. Hapes The journey to Hapes was long and quite boring aboard the public transport but it was worth the wait as the planet was more beautiful than he could of ever imagined, it reminded him of Naboo, Alan touched down in Southern Metropolis II but traveled to the Southern Paradise, which was a lovely city, while Alan was strolling and exploring the city he went into a bar were he met a cute Hapan name Miley Lee.... Miley Lee As it turned out for Miley, one of the most beautiful girls, Alan had ever met, and Alan it was love at first sight and they strolled the city and walked the beautiful beaches of Hapes together, but Alan had signed up for the Mighty Galactic Empire the day earlier and was told to go to Coruscant, as he boarded the ship to leave he made a promise to go and then return which Alan will do in the future. He would some day find a way to get her to marry him. The Academy The Tatooine Mistake After applying for the Galactic Empire Alan's transport was stuffed up and Alan was sent to Tatooine. Landing on Tatooine was Very Very bad...he was dressed like a tourist and he was wearing the Imperial Logo on a Empire-Hated planet, and got bashed, Alan then waited 12 days before being told his transport off planet was on its way. While waiting he met a 'Adventurer' as he called himself. His name was...Jake Lester The Jake Lester, encounter Jake Lester was a friendly figure at first and Alan felt like he had a friend for once...but it was a mistake... Jake Lester was a wanted killer, murder and fraud artist with a bounty on his head...once the GE ship landed Alan boarded. He noticed Jake pre-pare to sneak on-board, Alan confronted him, and Jake bribed him with credits and weapons to let him board, Alan accepted but stalled him for time. He waited until the speakers said "1 minute 'till lift off" and then he was letting Lester aboard. But at the last minute used the Force Pike that Jake Lester gave him to knock Jake unconscious and then quickly left Tatooine. After the long trip from Tatooine to Coruscant Alan was well informed about the Empire. On entering the Imperial Academy he met a lady who told him who his Professor was, his professor was none other then Graeda L'Annan, Graeda L'Annan taught Alan practically all he knew about the GE, other than the propaganda that reached Naboo. Alan didn't pay much attention in his classes but managed to get good grades. After graduating with an average of 87%, a complete surprise, Alan was then assigned to the great 5th Imperial Fleet Brotherly Bond After being given a break from service Alan went to visit his old Professor, after having a conversation Alan was walking around when he bumped into a man, roughly twenty years old, roughly 1.95m high, and looked exactly like him except the eyes and his hair was blond. As it turned out that man was his older brother Jake Moonjumper,Jake had told Alan that he was joining the GE and was assigned to Kato Forn and he was living on Coruscant and had been for a while now...after a while Alan and Jake were closer than ever. After a while Alan was invited to his brothers wedding. He was marring a girl called Shani Elizse. Alan was very frustrated that he couldn't be there. He tryed to establish a like via the holograms, but the reception was extremly bad. He was resolved more than ever to be as happy as his brother. He wanted to marry Miley more than ever. Amadala Moonjumper?! Alan waited a week until he hologram called Jake. He was still upset he coo\uldn't be at his brothers wedding. So he waited a week until he called. He got really bored and was missing, Jake. He also wanted to go to Hapes and be with Miley. He was wondering how Jake was coping because in 2 weeks time marked the anniversy of Amadala Moonjumpers death. When he called Jake, Shani and another woman were on Jake's couch talkin. He saw them and said "Hi Shani, hi Jake and who's that is it one of Shani's freinds?" Jake said "No Alan, I would like you to meet my sister, Amadala Moonjumper." Now Alan looked like he saw a ghost. He had heard of Amadala, of course, everyone that knew Jake knew how those 2 were closer than brother and sister and how Jake missed her, but he, as well as Jake, Shani and everyone else thought she was dead. At once Jake explained. But twice, one to Alan about Amadala and one to Amadala about how Alan was Jake's birth brother. It was a shock to Alan and he thought how happy his brother would be now. Sometimes when he thinks about the event he has to pinch himself. Personality and Traits Street smart and has a keen aye for detail, Alan tries to hone his piloting skill on Virtual Training Simulations(VTS).Alan is quit humorous and a bit of a rule-breaker he has had trouble staying in line, but is a fast learner and is learning something new everyday. Appearance Category: Individuals